With the advent of high volume use of computers and computer accessible resources in recent years, computer users often have access to or desire access to a wide variety of data including word processing documents, spreadsheets, databases and Internet-based data. Computer users obtain access to such information via sources maintained on their local computers, or via a wide variety of distributed sources such as Internet or Intranet-based servers. Often, access to a particular resource is restricted. That is, a user must obtain permission from the owner of the resource to access the resource. For example, a user may desire to obtain a document via an Internet-based web page. If the user attempts to connect to the web page to obtain access to a resource contain thereon, the user may receive an error message indicating that the user's access is denied. The user must obtain the identity of the owner of the desired resource in order to contact the owner to ask for permission to access the desired resource. This is often difficult, because the user may not be able to obtain the identity of the owner, and even if the user does obtain the identity of the owner, the user may be required to e-mail, mail, fax, or telephone the owner to request access to the desired resource. This process can be time consuming and cumbersome, and often owners of such resources may not release their identities or contact information to prospective users.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems or providing an automated request for access to allow users to request access to desired resources. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.